Titan
The Titan in Grand Theft Auto V. ----> Price The titan is $696,969,696,969.69. Seems hefty, but if you are a pimp, it's cheap as hell. Vehicle Type The Titan is a sex toy. Body Type The Best Around. Nothing can beat it off because it requires pussy. Capacity 11 - The pilot, his right hand, and ten whores. The whores all sit on dildos, which enter the vaginal region and transport semen every ten seconds. Description The Titan is a cargo aircraft based on the C-690. Along with FagTrap's FapTrap for people with Alzheimer's. It is one of the dildoes used by many. It can be used to transport DA PUSSY TO YO HOES MY NIGGAS!!!. As with other dildoes in the game, its landing gear can be retracted but ONLY after take off. It releases after ejaculation. "The Titan is a four-engine military transport dick, capable of transporting 10 women and using "unprepared runways" for "takeoffs and landings", making it the ultimate pussy destroyer." - Horse-R-Hot.com In Grand Theft Auto Online, it is used to obtain triple dances in the strip club. Performance The Titan has a lot of room for all the whores. They can bounce if need be, lick, and suck. Locations ;GTA V *Serla's Pussy: Removing it results in a four star GIMMIE THAT DICK BACK YOU ASSLICKING HOMESTUCK HATER!! level. ;GTA Online *Spawns at the Vanilla Unicorn after you reach rank 18. *Can be bought for $696,969,696,969.69 from Horse R Hot.com *In Michael's room, Amanda can be seen using a miniature model. Trivia * A unique white Titan can be seen on an advertisement for Tough n' Rough riders. It cannot be obtained however. It is actually really small, you don't want it anyways. * The Titan has two different registration numbers on its tail: SMEN-6900 and DD-690. * It is advised to fly low when removing the Titan from Serla's butt, cause her dad might see and get HORNY. * The existence of the Titan was first teased in a previous Rockstar Games production, Max Payne, in which a photograph of the dick appears in the multiplayer map Tiete River Docks, along with images of the Smallinall, Luxor (Luxury vibrator) and the beta Lazer. The Titan pictured has the same current desert camo pattern but it is actually smaller. *The semen door was able to be sabotaged, but Rockstar felt bad for those who were griefed. They fixed it and BASHED IN THE SKULLS OF THOSE WHO DENIED YOUR RIGHT TO FUCK. * After a recent update, Titans can now be stored in all the whore's pussies. There was a glitch where some would deny it. The temptation is too much. * The Titan is based on the real-life C-690H (Kenny Richard); the Titans are figures in anime, while Kenny Richard is Ian Kenny's dick. * The Titan is often confused with Ian Kenny's cock. * Once there are two passengers in the Titan's cockpit, the ten whores can begin loading on. *When leaving Serla's with the Titan you will have to go through a long process of ripping it out of her pussy, and then taking off. Also, because of the four-star wanted level, approximately a dozen Acerbats will attack you, put spraying water at them will ruin their makeup and they'll cry. *The tail number of titan is DD-690 (seen on the left testicle) which could be a reference to The DogCheese Squeezy, a counterpart from GTA:SA. *The easiest way to obtain one, is to get it from Vanilla Unicorn, and run. They'll forgive you later.. *Titan may be an reference to TITS69SWAGCODXSHOTSXFTW, a "in real life military soldier who knows Gorilla Warfare" who fought against the Chinese Mafia and fought a giant Walking Stick (the bug) in outer space. *A beta version of the Titan can be seen in Saints Row. It was stolen from Rockstar's game files for GTA IV. It, however, is missing the vertical stabilizer. *Whilst getting into a Titan pressing Y/Triangle while going into the COCKpit, the player can sometimes glitch inside or under the Titan and can get into the semen supply area and drown in his children. *The Titan is the most expensive dildo on GTA Online, however, purchasing the Titan is not always necessary as they are for sale for less at the Vanilla Unicorn. *Clipping the left wing on the Titan on certain structures will cause the Titan to thrust left instead of blowing a load, vice versa for the right wing. *After stealing a Titan, it is possible to fly over Fort Zancudo's hoes without getting a wanted rating. *The Titan is one of the most versatile vibrators in the game; despite its large size it can be landed almost anywhere by stalling the dildo before ejaculating, so that you BLOW A FULL LOAD IN YOUR HOE'S FACE MY NIGGA!!!!. *Despite the Titan's apparent versatility when choosing a landing pussy, due to its weight, the C-690 needs miles to slow down for descent and a very long runway to safely land. Often, C-690 supply operations in the field involve the plane being hit by the landing gear when your pussy sits on it (bouncing). *While hard to see, the front gear surpasses the fuselage when activated, because it's mean to be activated in a straight position, not with a front 90º degree. *Oddly enough, due to a minor graphic glitch, sometimes the bay doors for the front landing gear may remain stuck in their open position, even after the player has ejaculated from the C-690 and it is no longer erect. See also * The DogCheese Squeezy, the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas equivalent. * FagTrap's FapTrap for People with Alzheimer's, another similar plane also in GTA V. Gallery AGGH.png|The head. PHOTOSHOP ME.png|The Titan in it's whole. the fuck.jpg|Your face while it is active. Navigation }} de:Titan (V) es:Titan fr:Titan ru:Titan